puffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
R.G.W
Lyrics |-|Japanese = レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト 今夜はこれが三原色　世界にあふれる　Holy Christmas Time レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドレッド　ホワイトグリーン　グリーンホワイトレッド ホワイトホワイト　レッドグリーン　ブルーレッドホワイト レッドレッド　ピンクピンク　ホワイトグリーンホワイト ひとりでゴロゴロいいんじゃない ふたりでうとうとアリじゃない？ 恋人　友達　ファミリーに 今年いちばんのありがとう 今夜はこれが三原色　世界にあふれる　Holy Christmas Time 老いも若きも最大級　世界は丸ごと　Holy Christmas Time 今夜をつつむ三原色　世界にあふれる　Holy Christmas Time あなたに愛を　私に愛を　少しの愛を　しみ込む愛を 丸い世界を　いばれる世界を　Love Love Love かなしいことも　たのしいことも　この夜だけは　忘れらんないよ どんな時代も　これしかないよ　Love Love Love Love レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト レッドグリーン　ホワイトグリーン　レッドレッドホワイト |-|Romaji = Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Konya wa kore ga san gen shoku Sekai ni afureru Holy Christmas Time Red green white green red red white Red red white green green white red White white red green blue red white Red red pink pink white red white Hitori de gorogoro iin ja nai Futari de utouto ari ja nai Koibito tomodachi famirii ni Kotoshi ichiban no arigatou Konya wa kore ga san gen shoku Sekai ni afureru Holy Christmas Time Oi mo wakaki mo saidai kyuu Sekai wa marugoto Holy Christmas Time Konya wo tsutsumu sangenshoku Sekai ni afureru Holy Christmas Time Anata ni ai wo Watashi ni ai wo Sukoshi no ai wo Shimikomu ai wo Marui sekai wo Ibareru sekai wo Love Love Love Kanashii koto mo Tanoshii koto mo Kono yoru dake wa Wasure ran nai yo Donna jidai mo Kore shika nai yo Love Love Love Love Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white |-|English = Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white These are tonight's 3 colours. The world floods for a Holy Christmas Time. Red green white green red red white Red red white green green white red White white red green blue red white Red red pink pink white red white Isn't it scary being alone? Shan't we sing together? Lovers, friends and family. This is the year's biggest thank-you! These are tonight's 3 colours. The world floods for a Holy Christmas Time. The elderly and the young, the biggest group. The whole world celebrates for a Holy Christmas Time. Wrap tonight in these 3 colours. The world floods for a Holy Christmas Time. Your love. My love. A little bit of love. Soaking with love. In the round world, the great world, there's Love, love, love. Sad things, fun things. But just for tonight, don't forget: Whatever the time, there's the one thing: Love, love, love, love. Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white Red green white green red red white